The Only Thing
by Tione
Summary: Never make a bet involving two hormonal teenagers. That's a lesson Sakura has yet to learn. [yaoi sasunaru, hints of sakunaru]


_**The Only Thing**_

_By Tione_

**Disclaimer: One day, Naruto shall be mine. Until then, you'll have to put up with Sasuke/Sakura.**

**A/N: This will be short and fluffy. Fluff galore. This story is yaoi. If the thought of that makes your stomach churn, hit the pretty back button decorating your browser. And see a doctor; you might want to have your stomach checked out. Sounds like something's wrong with it.**

"Go on, Mr. High and Mighty," Sakura whispered smugly.

It was a beautiful day. Birds were making a lot of noise, deer were prancing about (mostly in front of things that were likely to hit them), the people were smiling while stabbing their neighbors with sharp pointy knives, and, OH MY GOD! LOOK OUT! … Oh, just a dog with rabies.

Okay, so maybe I'm exaggerating a bit.

"Well?" Sakura gave me a "gentle" shove in the back. She might of thrown a feather at me for all the good it did her. Because that shove was in the direction of Sasuke's apartment. And that was a direction I didn't particularly want to go in.

I know many of the smiling, stabbing people are wondering what is going on. So, for their benefit, I will enter this mentally angsty flashback. Or something like that.

_It was a beautiful day. Birds were chirping, deer were prancing, people were smiling at each other, and, oh, you might want to look out… Sorry, it's just a cute little doggy wagging its tail._

"_I betcha I can make Sasuke do something he wouldn't normally do!" I shouted at Sakura. We were having a pleasant conversation about her favorite (and, coincidentally, my least favorite) topic: Sasuke. Of course, I would have rather been talking about something else, but I'll sacrifice anything for the sake of love._

"_Really?" Sakura's pretty face changed from a "Lookit! I'm in love!" expression to an amused one. "Okay. Then if you can make Sasuke laugh so hard his gut is about to bust, I'll go out with you."_

_That was when my brain stopped working. Date? Sakura? I'll do it!_

So here I stand, the tragic hero of this story, outside of Sasuke's apartment, ready to make him laugh.

Of course, when I'm done with him, he's going to pummel me into the ground.

"What do you want, dobe?" a voice drawled. "And why are you wearing that?"

Damn! Plan A failed. My outfit was supposed to make him laugh. Laugh really really really hard so I could get a date with Sakura-chan. I was wearing… well, I'd rather not say anything. It's _little _too embarrassing, even for me.

"Um, hi." Oh, yes, Naruto, that was probably the most eloquent thing you've ever said!

… I don't even know what eloquent means. It just sounded cool to say there.

Sasuke just stared at me. It was freaking me out. …He wasn't in a good mood. That means Plans A through S probably won't work. I'll have to skip right to my ace-in-the-hole, Plan T.

I pounced. He landed hard on the floor but I don't think it hurt him because he's Sasuke the Great and nothing can hurt him. I kicked the door shut and straddled his waist.

His face flushed bright red. But instead of contemplating what that might possibly mean, I reached out and-

Tickled him. My lithe, gorgeous hands skittered up and down his sides, ghosting over his stomach, reaching up to obtain a bit of his armpits…

He laughed. His face was flushed and he writhed under me, twisting from side to side, trying to escape my fingers.

Sasuke's laugh was beautiful. It wasn't low, but it wasn't high either. It was a nice, melodious medium. I was becoming addicted to it. He should laugh more…

"S-sto…p," he choked out. I gave him The Look™ that clearly said, "Like hell I am."

But he was turning an alarming shade of purple so I finally took mercy on him and stopped. He gazed intensely at me before flipping our positions.

Then he kissed me.

Somehow, someway, he worked his tongue into my mouth, tearing my lips apart and plunging his tongue into me. I moaned under the gentle ministrations he was so generously giving.

Realizing that he was being the dominate one and I was losing, I slipped my tongue into his mouth and dipped it into his sweet nectar. We were soon battling for control but finally, we had to pull apart because of lack of air.

Instantly, he started in on my neck, licking, nipping, and biting his way up and down the length. "God, Sasuke…" I moaned breathily.

So occupied with our actions were we, we didn't hear the door open. But when I heard the sharp intake of breath, I shoved Sasuke's mouth away from my neck. And instantly missed the contact.

It was Sakura.

"Um, Naruto, that wasn't what I meant…" Sakura said, unadulterated trauma clear on her face.

"Err…" was my brilliant answer. It was almost as brilliant as the blush on my face.

**That mediocre kissing scene is probably the best one I've ever written. **


End file.
